Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dark Dimensions
by ANineTailedFox
Summary: A Vaporeon named Verrukt goes missing, right around the time another Vaporeon is found, however only remembering his name and that he was a human before, Jesse. What will Jesse get into with an aggressive Umbreon trying to show him who's boss, and a rank 5 team in the Ninetales Guild?
1. Chapter 1 - Dark Already?

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: DARK DIMENSIONS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **DARK ALREADY?**

* * *

 _1st Person_

 _"Verrukt!"_

 _"Verruuuuuukt!"_

 _"Where'd that damned Vaporoen go off too! VERRUKT!"_

As I lie in my bed at night, twisting and turning, shoving the blankets out from covering me, I hear these words in my sleep. Some weird female calling out for someone... Verrukt...

If it wasn't obvious already, that wasn't my name. I'm Jesse, actually. I know no one named Verrukt, I don't recognize that weird female shouting out to whoever Verrukt may be, all I can ever grasp from that is that someone is missing, and there's a Vaporeon involved. So yeah, it's definitely a dream.

I must've been playing far too much Pokemon Games recently... Which admittedly, I have. It's all I really do these days, I play them to have fun, re-capture what I used to like about them as a younger one. I'm almost always held up in my room playing them.

As I think back on it now, everything that's happened today... _Finally evolving Eevee into Vaporeon like I've been hoping to do..._

I remind myself of the decent day I had, curtains shut along the window to my room, left in darkness only lit up by my 3ds screen, and my computer, and only leaving my room for food and other things. I look toward the blue wall of my room, snuggled up under the blankets, real tight due to the winter seasons nowadays making my room practically freezing, and finally shut my eyes, off to sleep I go.

* * *

 _3rd Person_

He wasn't asleep for long before being taken over by the world of dream. Jesse wasn't left hearing the voices amidst a black view, as usual. This time he was left to the visions of a lovely, sunny day around him, clouds surrounding the areas around him. Including where he currently stood.

Jesse would look around the area curiously, eyeing its particularly gorgeous sights, gold and blue and white and just... It was quite the view for one to experience.

He didn't get a lot of time to experience it though, flinching suddenly as a massively deep voice poured down over him, "Human!" It would shout, the humans dark blue eyes growing wide as he rapidly looked around for the voice, his long black hair wavering against himself.

"H-Huh? W-Who's there...?" Jesse would stutter out that question, the loud booming voice already causing him to tremble in fear, hands behind his head, eyes wide as he kept looking around.

"Do not be afraid! I am not looking to hurt you! Nor though, am I looking to help you! However... Looking for someone to help me is another story!"

"W-What do y-you want...?" Jesse still seemed pretty damn nervous, lips wiggling some as he spoke up again, "I-I'll do anything, j-just... D-Don't hurt me!"

"I will state again that I am not looking for harm, but for help! I need someone to help me save my world below, and you seem one of many that could be of assistance!"

"M-Me?!" Jesse seemed in disbelief, gasping out that word, "Y-You need me t-to h-help save th-the WORLD?!"

"Not your world, if you may have been confused! My world, the world where Pokemon live and grow! And yet, they choose to viciously divide against each other! Whilst that isn't the problem, the growing problem of my worlds soon demise is! And you could be of assistance!"

Jesse was in a complete shock at what he was hearing, trembling over the god-like voice, gulping... Oh goodness he was so nervous right now he felt nauseous... "T-This is j-just a dream..." He would mumble out...

"I'm afraid not human!" Would retort the deep voice, "This is all real! You are speaking with Arceus, the god of Pokemon himself! Look at your hands human, look at them! Touch them together! Does this not feel real to you?"

Jesse wold do what the Pokemon god requested of him, gulping even more as he pulled his hands out from behind his head, looking at them... He would move his white-skinned fingers around, feeling the air soar between their openings... And he would push them together, feeling the particular claiminess... "I-It feels... S-So real..."

"That's because it is, human! You are going to be entering my world, the Pokemon world! And as time goes on, you will find out what evil is lurking on my world, Lura! You and many other humans will help save it! But!"

"B-But...?"

"Having a bunch of humans around would be a deathwish for them all, an immediate failure! You will not enter as a human, But as a Pokemon!"

"W-What?!" Jesse wold exclaim in shock, looking down at his hands with wide eyes, watching as a pins and needles feeling soared throughout his body, watching as his hands would seemingly start to form the shade of blue, starting to get significantly smaller, form into something much different... And then, his vision started to fade some... He was starting to lose consciousness... In a dream? No. It was very obvious now.

This was no dream.

"You will hear from me again soon, perhaps in another dream, at another time! But for now, carry on with your new life on my Lura! Hopefully the problem will be solved soon and you'll get to return home!"

And it's not long before Jesse fades into complete darkness... He feels his body as it topples over, colliding with the ground... Taking in only s few more deep breaths before going unconscious entirely...

* * *

 _3rd Person_

 _"Verrukt!"_

 _"Verrukt, where the hell are you?!"_

The scene was painted clear as day, a Floatzel rapidly running through a mass of trees and bushes, throughout a large forest with small trees. She would be calling out loudly for someone, rapidly looking around with widened eyes as she looked...

"Right Here!" A male voice spoke back to her, hopping out from a nearby bush and pouncing onto her, causing the Floatzel to squeal out in shock as this happened, being knocked over and pinned down to the ground, gasping as her eyes strained, before looking up at who had pinned her. A Vaporeon, larger than a normal one himself, grinning down at the female.

The Floatzel would instantly glare, struggling under his wait, "Damnit Verrukt, you can't just run off and surprise me like that, especially in Dark Type Territory!"

"Pfft, Well Marissa, you shouldn't be shouting and squealing at the top of your lungs, especially in Dark Type Territory," Verrukt would prone back to the Floatzel, apparently Marissa, chuckling out a little as he padded back off of her.

Verrukt would watch as his longtime friend would push up to a stand, before turning and glaring at him, letting out a little snarl, "I was seriously worried about you Verrukt, and that's how you treat the situation?!"

"Hey, keep it down Marissa. Look, I'm not even half a mile out from the Dark-Water Border, I'm completely fine. There's no reason to freak out."

Marissa's right eye would twitch some, and she would reach one of her paws out, aggressively poking the shoulder of the male, pushing him back just a little bit, "I'm through being your friend Verrukt, and I mean it this time! You are just so insensitive and rude, and I can't take it!" She would huff out after her speech, turning around and starting to stomp away from the Vaporeon.

"D'aww, Marissa, don't be like that! I know you'll come back, we'll always be friends! Come on, if I bag us a Dark Type will you forgive me?!"

Marissa would only respond with a little snarl and a shake of her head, continuing on her way, Verrukt watching her as she did so, rolling his eyes.

"Fine than," He would start, grinning as he shut his eyes pretty tightly and turned around, "I'm still gonna bag me a Dark Type though!"

Verrukt would open his eyes back up, but they would almost instantly go wide at what they caught sight of. A Shiny Umbreon, practically twice Verrukt'a size, standing over him, eyeing him down with a glare and a grin, "You can bag a Dark Type all you want," The Umbreon would glare, licking his chops, "But you should learn to be careful... Before a Dark Type bags you."

 _SLASH_

* * *

 _1st Person - Jesse_

My body was sore... I was sore... Everything about me was just...

Sore...

I could feel myself being dragged across through grass, or something similar to it at least... Feel the blades tickle my nose...

I felt so much different than usual...

I couldn't explain it, I just felt... Weird...

I groaned out lowly, my eyes starting to slowly open to see just what my situation was... And yeah, I was actually being dragged across grass... My legs were elevated, lifted up by something... It was all my head and upper body against the grass... Only...

Nothing felt like it was supposed to...

I sputtered some, giving off a weak wiggle, try and maybe stop whatever's dragging me... Though my movements all feel different... I don't understand it entirely...

"Oh, so the little shits awake now, huh?" A voice suddenly spoke out, a pretty deep one... It sent chills throughout my body, including... Some weird... Thing...? Extending off part of my back... "You've been sleeping since I found you, pup. About time you pay the price for it."

What the...? Suddenly, I feel my lower body drop against the grass, which earned me a low grunt, letting out a... Whimper...?

By this point I was already a trembling mess, all sorts of things rambling throughout my mind.

 _Whats happening?_

 _Whos dragging me?_

 _Am I being kidnapped?_

 _Am I gonna... Die...?_

When the behemoth of a person dragging me would walk into my line of sight, only one thing was truly revealed. That may not have been a dream earlier.

I had to look up to see all of him. He was giant, strong and tough looking, powerful... He was an... "U-Umbreon..." I spoke out shakily, gulping in fear, my breathing picking up.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm an Umbreon, and you're being taken prisoner by the dark type kingdom. Whether you live or die is all up to me, so you best make a good impression."

My breath would hitch as he heard that, eyes widening... I would gulp again, a bulge traveling down my throat as I looked up at the four legged Pokemon...

"Stand up."

I wasn't about to not listen to that and risk dying. I felt so weak and in pain... But I tried to do so anyway, slowly rolling over onto my gut and sighing shakily.

I extend my arms out to... Arms... My arms, I...

Paws... In place of my arms, I see blue paws... This was enough to make me go entirely still, remembering back to what I had just seen... In complete shock...

I-I'm a-

"Vaporeon, come on, hurry the hell up, or suffer the consequences!"

I'm a Vaporeon...

There were many questions I had at this very moment, but... I knew it was best for my life to try and stand, listen to this guy.

So, I did. I knew now that I'm a Vaporeon, so I probably stand on four feet. I gulp again, placing my paws against the ground, turning my head to look back at my hind side, spotting a giant, thick tail... No time to admire it now... I made sure my hind paws pushed against the ground, before shakily pushing up to a stand, legs wobbling quite a bit... Like, scarily so...

I slowly looked over to the Umbreon who's practically in total control of my actions at this point, slowly tilting my head...

I dunno, it just felt kinda right...

"Good. Now, name, I need to know. And don't bullshit me, I'll know."

Crap. Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap.

"J-Jesse..." I stuttered whilst revealling the name, whimpering a little after revealling it...

And the Umbreon would seem a bit taken aback by the name, flinching back some, revealling a small amount of... Surprise...?

Though he shook it off almost instantly, growling out some in response to that and shaking his head, turning around and starting to walk, "Follow me."

I flinched back at his demanding there, slowly and shakily maneuvering on my paws to turn around... I managed to turn entirely, looking up to see the Umbreon having stopped a bit always and turned back to look at me, sending a ferocious growl, "NOW!"

I yelped, nodding out quickly and bouncing forward. With my being completely unused to this form, it was no surprise that two steps in and I was left yelping out again, tumbling down to the ground, the side of my face colliding with the ground. And it started to hurt a lot, like much more than usual... I slowly lifted my head to find the Umbreon looking absolutely furious and stomping back... But out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something red, looking down at the ground where I had fallen...

B-Blood...

I reached one of my paws over, gently feeling my cheek to try and guess what had happened, and it definitely didn't feel like something that happened from the falling... These felt like... Claw marks... Slash marks... Pretty deep...

I looked back up just in time to see a large black paw reach over my head, snapping down along the nape of my neck, right behind it... I whimpered as I felt his claws poke into my nape, scrambling some, before yelping loudly as I was yanked up into a standing position!

"Can't even walk for himself, damnit! You aren't getting no Tepiggy Back ride if that's what you were wondering, I will drag you like this until you start walking!"

And so before I cold argue against him, or at the least apologize and beg for another chance like I most likely would, I was yanked forward as he started to walk, scrambling softly as he dragged me against the ground again, whimpering loudly... This wouldn't be good...

* * *

This terrible dragging would continue on for a long while... I was drug far by this Umbreon, that was for sure... It felt like it had later hours, though in reality it only took half of one... And that entire time I was left softly scrambling, trying to push up to my paws, and yet unable to...

Those claws were sunk deep into my nape, I could feel them, bringing tears to my eyes, my scramblings slowing to a stop, whimpering pitifully...

"Oh shut it Vaporeon, you got yourself into this situation-"

"And you got yourself in this one!" A loud voice would suddenly shout out from behind, Matt coming to a sudden stop, and roughly pulling his claws out of my nape, forcing loud cries of pain from me as he did so. He would turn around, blood dripping from his claws, as I only allowed myself to curl up into a ball and softly cry... I couldn't see just what was going on, but I could hear it clear as day... The encounter between the Umbreon and the unknown other...

"Why am I not surprised to see you Jace? You and your little ragtag group of brats undeserving of the opportunities they were given?" The Umbreon would reveal the name of the unknown character, Jace, also revealing that... There were others.

"You know exactly why I'm here Matt! Water Types are reported missing at least twice a month, and you've been behind almost all of them!" This Jace would spark out again, releasing a low growl...

"Yeah," A female voice entered the group, one of strong, tough sounding nature, "We know the first Pokemon to come to every time. And it's you."

"They should really ban you 'Survival Teams' from withdrawing from the Nuetral Territories! You're nothing but a stick in the mud! Whatever, who are you little bugs on the search for anyway?!" Matt seemed very effectively pissed... Which probably isn't good...

"You know exactly what were needed for, to assure the survival of all pokemon, of all types! And were looking for a Vaporeon going by Verrukt Ein, looking pretty damn familiar to that Vaporeon you got behind you!" Jace had been talking there.

"Pfft, Verrukt is long gone pal! Saw him a good week ago but he split! This one goes by Jesse, and-"

Matt is interrupted by the Female, "Still seems to be in just as much need as Verrukt could have been! Look at him, crying as a puddle of blood slowly pours under him! You've gone too far Matt, once again!"

"Too far for you maybe, but this is my regular!" Matt would jostle, as I could feel his paws push around against the darkened grass of... Wherever we were... I could hear his paw steps stomping over through the grass, getting louder and louder...

I let out a loud scared yelp as I feel something suddenly connect with my body, trembling heavily and keeping my eyes shut tight... It isn't long before I realize Matt had just rested a paw atop my side, turning his head to look back at the others with a smug grin, "Fine, take him. Was planning on handing him over to the dark type leader anyway!" Matt would state, pushing down a bit harder on my belly, causing me to whine out lowly...

That's when I finally noticed that his paw wasn't left bare... It felt sorta wet with something... And whatever it was, it was being smudged onto my body... Into my... Fur...

Matt would roll his head after a little, pulling his paw off of my side, and continuing to stomp onward... Hopefully away...

"But as usual, this won't be the last the patrol of little brats sees of me!" He pauses for just a few moments, "And this won't be the last poor old Jesse will be seeing of me either, I can assure you that!"

Matts paw steps would continue to be picked up by my ears, getting smaller and smaller, until I couldn't hear them anymore...

But then, my ears are flooded with the sound of quick paced stompings, causing me to flinch back and whimper out loudly, whimpers growing as I feel another paw connect with my body, this time gracing my head...

"Shh Shh Shh, it's okay... It's going to be okay guy, Team Oran Blood's got you... Rank 5 at the Ninetales Guild... We got you bud..." Despite the attempt at reassurance form a more light-voiced female of whom I didn't know, I was still left a mess of fright, trembling and whimpering, eyes kept shut tight...

"Matt said your name was Jesse, right?" Another new voice asked, again Female, causing me to nod slowly and shakily...

"Good, good... Well Jesse, you try and calm down man... Okay? It's a bit late right now to travel all the way back to the guild to get you properly patched up, so we'll go half way, set up camp, get you a bunch of Oran Berries to try and temporarily heal your pain. Got it?"

I once again nodded slowly, groaning out lowly in pain, before I suddenly start to feel woozy again, like previously with the dream... I can hear the voices of the others speaking to me, but I can't make out what their saying at all...

Up until suddenly... Those voices disappear...

* * *

 _3rd Person_

"Guys, he's stopped responding!" Shouts a female from the group in panic, the one who had been trying to calm him down, an Absol! "Maria, we're gonna need to carry him!"

"No time," intervenes a different females voice, another Vaporeon actually, and a pretty slim, one at that, "Let's just set up camp here! Maria, drop that bag, there should be a tent in there! Jace, go look for some firewood!"

Maria, a large, powerful looking Arcanine had a very large bag on her, strap around the back and side of her neck, and also hooking under one of her legs. She would nod quickly, reaching the paw that is uninvolved with the strap up and pushing it up off from around her neck, watching as the bag drops, as well as the strap falling to the ground, now surrounding her previously involved paw.

While she opens up the bag and goes digging in, a large Raichu known as Jace turns and walks back through the woods, scoping around for firewood.

Its not even fifteen minutes after that that the camp is all set up! The large tent is pitched, with enough room for four... And there's a small fire going near it, a nice large pile of firewood beside it for needed use.

Maria and Liz both had worked together to get the tent pitched in five minutes, and it had taken another ten minutes to get the unconscious Jesse moved into the tent.

Once Jesse was inside, taking up a sizable quarter of the tent, Liz was straight back to examining his wounds, his cheek and his nape specifically... And even gave that muddied paw print of Matt a quick gloss over before returning to the important matter at hand...

"I know we don't have any stitches, and either way all of us are garbage when it comes to stitching some mon up, but we gotta at the least have some bandages in the bag! Try and keep the blood flow contained throughout the night and the trip!"

"Yeah, last thing we need is a Vaporeon close to death and the need to clean the tent or just get a new one," Maria would speak up, revealing herself as the deeper voiced female who had earlier stepped up, stepping out of the tents opening and poking back into the bag.

Once Maria had found the bandages and brought them back in, as well as tossing the bag into the tent as well, there were left the two remaining mons on the supposed 'Survival Team', Lana the Absol and Jace the Raichu, sat down on opposite ends of the small fire, with Jace tending to it, attempting to make it grow. Thankfully it was surrounded by stones.

"You think that Vaporeon's gonna be alright Lana?" Jace asks, taking a moment to glance up at the female, only to focus back on growing the fire.

Lana slowly nods some at that, giving off a small smile as she turned to look at the tent, "As long as we get him there tomorrow, should be fine. The healers will tend to his wounds properly," Lana gives a bit of a pause, her previous smile turning into a slight frown, "What if he's like the others we've heard reports of throughout the week?"

"You mean, with a lack of most memories?" - Jace

"Yeah... I really hope that's not the case but, what happens then?" - Lana

"Nothing different that's for sure. Memories or not, his health is a priority right now. His survival. Worst comes to worst he goes into treatment like the others." - Jace

"But..." Lana could be heard letting off a low sigh, looking down at the ground, "I don't know... It just seems so... Bad... Not remembering almost their entire lives... Only knowing their names..."

"Look, we can focus on that if it comes to happen, alright? Right now, trying to fix what that damn Umbreon did is a top priority..." - Jace

"Yeah..." Lana nods, letting out a second soft sigh, continuing to eye the ground, the fire more specifically.

* * *

"Okay!" Liz suddenly spouts out a good hour after the previous talk with Lana and Jace, smiling as she slips out of the hole of the tent, wearing a smile, "We bandaged him up, managed to get him to swallow some chunked up Oran berry, he should be good throughout the night! Tomorrow we may have to re apply the bandages and give him more berries for the walk though!"

Liz would let out a happy sigh, padding up to the fire and sitting down, watching as Maria walks around it, sitting on the other side...

Things go quiet for a moment, everyone silently eyeing down the soft fire, hearing it crackle beautifully in the open air...

This quiet is interrupted by all four stomachs giving off simultaneous growls, causing eyes to go wide at their sudden in-syncness, before it's all rambled off with a group of loud giggles and chuckles, "Heheheh, Welp, I think we may be hungry!" Announces Lana, smiling cutely to the others, and pushing up to a quick stand on her four paws, "I'll go get us some food from the bag! You guys wouldn't mind if I checked up on the injured guy, do ya?"

"Go right on ahead hon." - Liz

Lana would give off a small nod, turning and padding into the tent, through the hole still left unzipped. She would spot the bag right beside the entrance to the tent, but eyed down Jesse in his currently unconscious mode, sending him a small frown.

She would decide to give the Vaporeon a little visit first, padding up to him slowly and eyeing down his bandaged up features, frown unfortunately growing... And is not long before she reaches a paw over, gently gracing it against his bandaged up cheek, sighing out...

"You're gonna be okay big guy..." Liz starts, letting off a little smile, "There will be no need to be afraid when you wake up. You'll be safe in our custody, and we'll guide you back to our town, and our guild, where you'll be healed right up and left out to return to your old life..."

Once again, her smile would fade, "If you're one of few who remembers their old life, that is..."

She continued to eye the sleeping Pokemon for quite a little while longer, before nodding slowly, and pulling her paw away. She would pad back over toward the bag, opening it up and pulling out eight various berries, two for all, and closing the bag back up. She wasn't just holding all eight berries in her paws, no, that was pretty much impossible for her.

No no, she would grab a berry, toss it out toward one of the remaining three members of the group, doing so with six berries, until two were left for her. A Pecha Berry and a Cherri Berry, the latter being her favorite.

She slips back out of the tent with her meal, gathering back up with the others and sitting back up by the campfire, continuing the night with the remainder of the team.

* * *

 **ALRIGHTY! SO YES, THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, AND I DO APOLOGIZE FOR THAT, BUT IT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE TO GET THE STORY GOING! THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!**

 **REMEMBER TO PLEASE CHECK OUT SOME OF OUR (LIZ/ME AND KENNY'S) OTHER STORIES!**

 _ **SURVIVOR POKEMON**_ \- _20 Pokemon have volunteered to be stranded away for 39 days, with nothing but the clothes on their back, they're separated into two tribes of 10 and are left to survive! They must adapt to the harsh tribe life or they will be voted out! 39 Days! 20 Pokemon! 1, Survivor!_

 ** _TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: TO THE FILMS_** _\- 14 Pokemon Auditioned, Divided into two teams of 7, living in trailers on an old movie set! They participate in wacky challenges based on movie genres! After each challenge, the losing team must vote someone out! Only one person will last to the end, to earn one hundred thousand dollars!_

 ** _BIG BROTHER POKEMON 1_** _\- 16 Pokemon, locked in a house over the course of the summer! Each week, one Pokemon is evicted, until only one Pokemon remains, half a million dollars richer! Who will win? Who will be evicted next? Stay Tuned, and remember... To Expect The Unexpected!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Help Goes A Long Way

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: DARK DIMENSIONS**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **HELP GOES A LONG WAY**

* * *

 _1st Person - Jesse_

It was a very long night in the... Tent... I was sleeping in... My night was plagued with nightmares and various other fears coursing throughout my shaken and terrified brain. Most of them were about that huge Umbreon, Matt... Wondering about what may have happened if the team that came to rescue me didn't get to me in time, or even were defeated by Matt in a fight...

Despite the nightmares, I didn't wake up once. Just left scrambling on the floor of the tent, whimpering... But now it was morning. I had woken up just about an hour ago from this time.

I was sitting down outside, still shaking a bit, ears pinned down, eyes gazing around the dark, gloomy forest... Pain was still striking through my body from what the Umbreon had done to me. Scratch marks along my nape and cheek. Apparently, he had also drew blood from my back and gut too, maybe before I originally woke up... But everything was bandaged up now...

I was still whimpering from the pain even, slowly shaking my head as I watched the group of four other pokemon, the mons who saved me from that vile, evil Umbreon...

An Absol, Vaporeon, Raichu, and Arcanine...

They were all packing up this little camp they had set up while I was asleep. Putting out the fire they had made, folding and packing up the tent, packing their extra items into their bags, the like. I was just sitting there though, silent. Blushing slightly. Not really doing anything to help made me feel sorta guilty... But even if I did try, they'd likely stop me, seeing how kind they are, and how injured I am...

It wasn't long until one of the mons gave me attention though, the Absol, who gave a small smile as she padded toward me, an Oran Berry on her back.

"Hungry?" Is the first question she asks, and I find myself nodding in response, stomach grumbling almost immediately. She would nod her head back, and reach one of her front paws back to grab the berry, gently setting it down on the ground in front of me, "Well then, eat up big guy. You're gonna need your strength while we take the trip home."

Lips wiggling a bit, I would nod and lower my head, cautiously taking a small bite out of the berry.

"There ya go," She encouraged, reaching one of her front paws over and gently patting my back, "Listen, here's what's gonna happen. We're gonna check on those bandages once we're all packed up, see if we may need to replace them. Once we've finished whatever goes on there, we're gonna walk our way back to neutral territory, back into town. We'll take you to the guild, where your injuries can be better fixed up. After you're as healed up as you can get, it's really up to you what happens after that."

I only give a small nod back, taking another bite out of the oran berry and sighing.

"Are you okay? Do you think you can make the trip?" Lana tilts her head now, forming a small frown on her face, which was now flooded with concern.

"I-I-I think s-so..." I finally speak up now, shutting my eyes, "I-I-I'm j-just... G-Gonna need s-some help t-t-to walk..."

"And we'll be able to do that. Even if you need some rest, I'm sure Maria will be willing to carry you," Lana responds.

"M-Maria...?" I ask, lifting up my head a bit, looking through the group. I had only heard one mons name at this point. Jace's, the Raichu. The other names were a mystery to me.

"The Arcanine," She answers to my confusion, as my gaze turns to said large Arcanine, who was working on tossing around the little bits used to make their fire. No traces left behind I guess, "She'd be more than willing to help. I er, guess you don't know our names, do you?"

"J-Jace i-is the R-Raichu... Right?" I asked in response, looking to the Raichu, who was folding up the tent.

"Yes, he is. Is that all you know?" This Absol asks me.

"I er..." I gulped some, a blush peaking up at my cheeks, "N-n-not really... N-No..."

She nods, "Well, my name is Lana. You already know Jace and Maria. Then, the Vaporeon, that is Liz."

I nodded back shortly at the response, trying to keep a mental note of those names, before lowering my head once again, and returning to working on chewing that berry. This didn't last too long though before Jace walked up to us two, folded up tent cluched in his paws, looking small enough to fit into their storage bag.

"Alright, everyones just about finished, we should be ready to go soon," Jace lets Lana and I know, to which Lana first responded.

"Alright, thanks for the info. Jesse thinks he'll be able to make the walk there."

"So then, what are we waiting for?" Another voice expresses themselves, and I slowly look up to see Maria, that Arcanine, "We should definitely get going as soon as possible."

"If we're all ready," Now another different voice interjects themselves into the conversation, Liz, the Vaporeon giving off a bright smile as she padded closer, "Then lets get going!"

And almost as quickly as everyone gathered up, we pushed out, and set back toward the town this teams, er, 'guild' was located in.

* * *

 _Third Person_

And so, the group of five began their journey. Team Oran Bloods four, accompanying a still pained Vaporeon through the remainder of the foul, grim area known as the dark types territory. Through patches of dead trees and grayish-green grass, en route back to the safe, Normal-Type territory. The Normal Type Territory was at the center of everything, connecting in some ways to each and every other types territory. Fire, Water, Bug, Electric, you name it.

While those other territories mostly found themselves all to preservative of keeping their own types, only allowing a few exceptions... The Normal Type Territory allowed all sorts of types throughout, essentially the hub of this strange territorial world.

These territories were very large too, and so the walk back to this Normal Type territory was quite the long one, even if the group had only ventured closer to the center of the territory. Though soon they slipped past out with their accompanied guest, who had been stumbling through most of the journey.

The transition between Dark Type and Normal Type territories was very apparent and obvious, as if one almost straight line, from such dead looking plants shifting straight to a much more lively set of the same plants, blossomed and blooming. It was a very welcomed change from all of the darkness!

They didn't have to walk too much longer at that point before reaching the town their team and guild is based out of, Veerun town. The town was small, with a few huts planted around as shops or even some homes, all connected by a gravel path. Though no matter how small it may have been, it was lively as ever, full of such hope as the group showed Jesse around a little bit on their way to their final stop.

Soon, said final stop came, as the group of five all came to a stop at a large looking wooden cabin, with a Ninetales face plastered beside an entry-way blocked off by a green tarp, a makeshift opening.

* * *

 _1st Person - Jesse_

"Well big guy," Liz starts to speak up, interrupting my focus on the cabin-looking guild, turning my head to look toward the other Vaporeon. That still felt kinda weird to think about... That I was also a Vaporeon... "I gotta say, I'm impressed. You made it this whole way with those injuries. You must have a hell of a lot of strength."

"H-Huh...? R-Really...?" I respond with a slight stutter, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, of course! I'd almost say you were kinda worthy of being on a team yourself, but there'd be a lot of other factors to consider-"

"W-Wait..." I spoke up as Liz seemed to be finishing up her response, giving off a confused look, "Y-Y-You think I-I should b-be on a team...?"

"Yeah! I think you'd be quite the asset~" She complimented, padding closer to me and gently nuzzling her head up against my side.

My ears perked up at this, and I ended up leaning back just a bit, and blushing even more at the action, "I-I-I e-er... I-I don't e-e-even know what a t-team is t-to be worthy of it i-in the first place...!"

"Well, there's always time to find out~ Though for now, we should get you inside. Nine will help you out~"

I had no idea who this 'nine' was, but I really didn't want to seem even more confused and worried, I didn't want to ask to many questions... So with silence, I gave a slight nod, and followed beside the rest as they padded inside, Liz pushing the tarp to the side, opening up the guild as member after member, with myself being last, slipped into the guild area.

Immediately I was welcomed to a large, opened up area, with wood log walls and a grass floor. This place was so damn... Busy. There were pokemon absolutely everywhere in here, most of them bundled up into little groups of three and four, with the occasional two. Were these all... Teams...?

I noticed a few different entrances to other places too, with signs overtop them; Med Center, Dorms, Mission Center, Training Center, and Guild Leader. A few of these were easy to grasp ideas around the other areas at least, Med Center for healing up, Dorms for sleeping in, Training Center for teams to train. Mission Center confused me a bit, what type of missions were there even...? And then Guild Leader. I... Guess where the Guild Leader is? That's all I can come up with about it really.

Then I noticed a few boards side by side, overtop it a sign reading 'Ranks'. That got me back to thinking a bit...

 _"Shh Shh Shh, it's okay... It's going to be okay guy, Team Oran Blood's got you... Rank 5 at the Ninetales Guild... We got you bud..."_

I was a bit curious of if that was true, and as I followed the others, without really paying attention to where else we were going, I saw how we seemed to be getting a bit closer to the rank boards, even if it was indirectly, and not meant to be.

Though once we got close enough, I took a quick look, and... Yeah. Sure enough, Team Oran Blood, Rank 5. Four teams were ranked above them. This whole board showed... A whole lot of teams too... Gosh... They're really that good, huh?

"Heya Jesse!" Hearing my name being called out, I shot to look back toward the mon at the back of Team Oran Blood's pack, Lana, calling out to me with a small smile, "Come on, don't get lost, hah."

I gave a small blush and could only muster a little nod before padding my way back over to them, continuing off on our way as I was led closer to the... Guild Leader entrance? Well, guess it's time to find out what that means now...

As we passed through the opened up entrance, I noticed up ahead another opening similar to the front entrance, only a bit larger. The tarp blocking off the opening was red, with the same face that was beside the outdoor opening. I think that might be the... Ninetales...? That Team Oran Blood said this guild was named after...

As we pushed past the tarp one by one, filing into the new area, we seemed to have opened up into what looked like a cave. It stretched out a bit far, with wooden logs blocking off the far side. There was a large bed of hay right in the center of the room, with a large pokemon sitting on top of it. Just like the figure on the tarp and beside the entrance represented. A Ninetales.

"Greetings Nine," Jace spoke up to represent the team, smiling toward the Ninetales, whose name was apparently Nine.

"Ahh, Team Oran Blood," The Ninetales began, giving off a sweet smile to the four gathered around in front of me, "A pleasure to see one of our highest ranked teams. What brings you here?"

"Well sir, we recently went on a mission into the Dark Type Territory, and have brought back a Vaporeon, another mon injured at the hands of Matt," Jace fills Nine in on the current situation, "We had the walk back here to talk and he seems to have lost his memories. He's injured."

Nine tilted his head a bit, "Hmm... That does seem to be quite the problem... For now take him to the med center. I will visit in occasionally to see if I can find anything that will jog this mons memory. What is his name, by chance?"

"His name is Jesse."

"Ah yes, well, I wish him better health. I'll check in on him soon, for now, get him to the healers," Nine orders, which seems to initiate a simultaneous nod between all of Team Oran Blood. Standing behind them just felt best at this point, this whole encounter just felt... Really weird in a way.

And just as quickly as everyone had made their way inside to take to Nine, we were right back out again, this time finding ourselves on our way to the med center, which was thankfully pretty close to where Nine's 'Guild Leader' room was. It kinda makes me wonder if he sleeps in there...

As we padded throughout the large crowd of teams once more, looking a bit through the crowd in some curiosity, I noticed someone sitting down beside a wall, head hung low. Whoever this was looked kinda like a ninetales, but smaller and more red. A Vulpix, I think. They seemed upset...

Turning my head back to address it to the members of team Oran Blood though, I was instead greeted by the site of Maria, who was right in front of me, stopped. I had to catch myself really quickly not to run into her behind, shutting my eyes a bit, shaking my head, and looking straight away, giving off a fierce blush...

It didn't seem like she had noticed, so once I had opened my eyes once more, I padded along beside her and stopped. Noticing how close we were to the Med Center, pretty much right in front of it. Why did they stop though...? Liz, Jace, and Lana were all side by side now, and I think they were talking to someone...

As I peaked over Jace's shoulder, I noticed who they were talking to, a Chancey, holding a little clipboard.

"You're saying he was cut that much?" The Chancey asks of the rest of the team. Seems like I made my way in mid-conversation...

"Yeah, by Matt again. Damned Umbreon really loves torturing those water types..." Liz had responded, shaking her head with a saddened look on her face, "We were originally out there just looking for a different Vaporeon, their name was Verrukt, but instead we found this guy, Jesse."

"Who sent in the mission to go out there?" The Chancey asks, "Even if you came back with a different one, it's still very important information."

"Ah, right right," Lana nods, "Her name was Marissa, a Floatzel."

"Understood, I'll be informing her on the progress you've made. Meanwhile, it's important to go back out there and look again, unless you've been out there long enough to deem this Verrukt a lost cause."

"Nah, he's not a lost cause yet. We are gonna be going back, tomorrow though. It was a long walk to get back," Jace responded with a smile.

"W-Wait..." I don't know why I did it, but I spoke out at that point... "Y-Y-You're going b-back to that t-terrible place...?"

"Yeah, we have to at this point. It's our job," Liz chuckled a little bit, reaching a paw over and gently patting the back of my head, "We'll be alright. We'll come visit after, okay?"

I hung my head low, nodding a little, "I-I... A-Alright..."

"You must be the injured one," The Chancey speaks back up now, padding her way past the others and up to me, gently gripping one of my front legs, "Come on, we have a few tests to do."

And before I even realized what exactly was happening, I was being pulled away, looking back and shivering a lot as I heard the goodbyes from the others... And then they turned... And left me alone to be examined...

* * *

 _Third Person_

The examination that followed this turn of events was mostly simple and routine, the Chancey making sure to scour and look through every part of Jesse's body, examine wounds and mark them down as necessary, bandage them up a bit more properly as well. It was mostly a quiet thing too, seeing Jesse sorta quiet and blushing throughout most of the examination, shivering too.

Once said examination came to an end, the Chancey led Jesse into one of the care rooms, where injured pokemon are left close to the help they need in their healing. He was directed to a bed of hay, and told he would be sleeping there for the next few days while he was healed up.

This left Jesse then almost alone in a room for days on end, lying down on his bed of hay bored and still scared most of that time, his mind wandering far about whatever happened, why he was no longer human... Why he was even in this weird world...

Yet most importantly of all...

... What happened to his memories...?

Jesse would oblige to most everything the healers would need him to do in regard to his aid throughout those few days, listening and following directions was usually a strong suit of his. He had been eating fairly well too, a couple of nice, large, freshly plucked berries a day, mostly Oran for its remarkable healing properties. Even if it wasn't the top notch in physical aid, it was the most common.

A week after the dust had settled, after Jesse had been left there in the med center, and had been healing up rather well, team Oran Blood finally came to pay Jesse a visit, back from the return to their mission in the Dark Type Territory. When they first came through, Jesse had been asleep, so they were left to talk among themselves while they waited his waking up.

"Gosh... I can't believe that we found no traces leading to Verrukt back there... Nothing," Lana was distraught, fuming off a small sigh and shaking her head, "It's confusing me. There should always be traces of the crime, but there was nothing."

"Those dark types sure do clean up their traces fast ya know," Jace responded with a roll of his eyes, "Sneaky little... Ugh!"

"We're gonna have to go out again sometime soon guys," Liz prodded in now, "It's very important that we find Verrukt, and it may take us staying there for longer than just a couple of days."

"We were there for a week though Liz, not just a couple of days, and we scoured almost the entire place. The only places we haven't checked are the caverns and dens, and those tend to be blocked off by other dark types," Lana grunted, "They'd never let us in!"

"If we get special permission from someone higher up, they would have to let us in," Maria now spoke out, seeming to side with Liz in this little endeavor.

"But who in their right minds would give us that permission? The dark type leader himself? We don't even know for sure who he is first off, and second off, why would he let us venture through caverns and dens full of secrets and terrifying discoveries!" Lana's voice was starting to get loud now, "The only way we could get in is by breaking in, and we don't even have enough pokemon to do that! And what abou-" Before she could continue though...

... A low groan came from the sleeping Vaporeon on the bed, shifting around a little as the attention was immediately pulled toward the big, plump guy, and his eyes began to open up...

* * *

 _1st Person - Jesse_

I was starting to stir a bit from my nap, hearing loud voices coming from so close to me... Loud, familiar voices...

With a low groan, I started to open up my eyes, yawning out a little as my eyes laid on... Team Oran Blood. My ears would perk up a bit in natural excitement, tail swaying a bit, "H-H-Hello..."

I noticed Liz lean close to Lana and whisper something in her ear. What she said, I had absolutely no idea.

"Good morning Jesse, did you sleep well?" Jace was the first from team Oran Blood to start talking, padding beside me and gently resting a paw on my side, "Have you been healing good?"

"Y-Y-Yeah... I have been healing g-g-good... I-It doesn't hurt to move around anymore..." I gave Jace a small smile, "T-Thanks for coming back..."

"Well, Liz told you we would come back. We don't ignore our word. Plus, we've been worried about you," Jace nods his head a bit, looking up to Maria and ushering her over, the Arcanine taking steps now to get closer and smiling as she sat beside me too.

"How's the week been?" Maria asks.

"B-B-Boring... I-I haven't had m-many others t-to talk to aside from th-the healers..."

Maria started to speak up again, but I really wasn't paying too much attention... Instead I was more focused on Liz and Lana, who were seeming to be arguing back and forth on something in whispers... Not like, angry arguing, just... Arguing?

I still had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, at all. But whatever it was seemed sort... Very important...

"What do you think?" My attention was snapped back to Maria, and I looked back to her, a blush quickly rising onto my cheeks, as it has done many times before now... "E-E-Er, I-I-I'm sorry, wh-what were you t-talking about...?"

"I was wondering what you were considering doing after you healed up," Maria answered my question, and I nodded back.

"O-Oh y-yeah, w-w-well I-"

"He should join a Survival Team!" Midway through my response, I was interrupted by Liz speaking out now, finished talking with Lana it seemed, "Or find some mons and make one."

"Wait, why do you think so?" Jace and Maria had turned to eye Liz, as Lana sat down and rolled her eyes a bit. Maria had asked the question.

"Well, it might be a helpful way for him to jog those memories of his that he lost! Venturing around through the territories could prove most useful, especially if he ends up stumbling on a place familiar to his missing past," Liz... Made a good point...

"That would be pretty dangerous though," Jace starts, and Maria continues off.

"Yeah, plus he'd need to go through all of the training. It may end up taking too long."

"But wouldn't it be better for him to go through training?" Liz tilted her head, "Learn how to better defend himself, get some well needed survival skills?"

"That's true I guess. It may take long but in the end it would be very helpful..." Maria responded, turning back to me and sending me a small smile, "Well, really, it's all up to him."

"Eh, I don't know," Jace was now speaking up, "What's Lana's opinion on this?"

"I don't think it's that good of an idea," Lana speaks up now, attention driving back toward her, "But, it would be helpful too, and it is up to him. It isn't our decision what he wants to do."

"Well then, I think that begs the question," Liz continues, turning back to look to me, along with the others, and smiling, "Would you like to try that? To try and join a survival team?"

Hmm...

... On one paw, I... I could understand how it would be helpful for me... How it would even be overly necessary to survive here...

... But on the other... I have no idea how long I'm actually gonna be here... I was... I was just dropped here on a whim... From human to Pokemon just like that... But... There's always that chance of returning to my human self...?

What would happen to whoever I team up with then...? They'd be alone and I'd just look like... A terrible person...

... But... I... I guess it would be better than just... Doing nothing...

"I... A-Alright... I... I'll try and join a s-survival team..."

"Yes, that's great Jesse!" Liz cheered in approval of my decision, "Heheh, you won't regret it I'm sure~ In no time at all you'll be as good as us!"

"I'd like to see how this turns out..." Lana spoke back once again.

"I think it's gonna turn out just fine, as long as he keeps a firm grasp on his training and knows what he's doing," Maria responds.

"He's gonna need a lot of help though, and I'm sure we'd be more than willing to be that help," Jace now nodded, also seeming happy.

So... Within one week... I became a Vaporeon... Was brutally harassed by a terrifying, strong Umbreon... Saved by a 'Survival Team' of four other pokemon... Was brought to a guild, healed of my injuries... And agreed to try and join or make a survival team of my own...

...

...

...

... This has been... One long week...

* * *

 **HELLO AGAIN! THANKS FOR TAKING THIS TIME TO READ THE SECOND CHAPTER OF OUR PMD STORY! WE HAVE BEEN WORKING HARD VERY RECENTLY TO UPDATE, AND WE WANTED TO GIVE OUT SOMETHING WHILE WE WORK ON MUCH LARGER PROJECTS TOO! PLUS, I (Kenny) HAVE BEEN GETTING MORE INTERESTED IN PMD STORYLINES TOO!**

 **REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT SOME OF OUR OTHER STORIES!**

 _ **SURVIVOR POKEMON**_ \- _20 Pokemon have volunteered to be stranded away for 39 days, with nothing but the clothes on their back, they're separated into two tribes of 10 and are left to survive! They must adapt to the harsh tribe life or they will be voted out! 39 Days! 20 Pokemon! 1, Survivor!_

 ** _TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: TO THE FILMS_** _\- 14 Pokemon Auditioned, Divided into two teams of 7, living in trailers on an old movie set! They participate in wacky challenges based on movie genres! After each challenge, the losing team must vote someone out! Only one person will last to the end, to earn one hundred thousand dollars!_

 ** _BIG BROTHER POKEMON 1_** _\- 16 Pokemon, locked in a house over the course of the summer! Each week, one Pokemon is evicted, until only one Pokemon remains, half a million dollars richer! Who will win? Who will be evicted next? Stay Tuned, and remember... To Expect The Unexpected!_

 ** _FLEEING FROM DARKNESS_** _\- An invitation to a dinner party... To DIE For! 16 Pokemon trapped in an older time, and the only way out is to SACRIFICE! Who will die in this cursed house? Who will live long enough to flee?_

 _ **\- LIZ & KENNY**_


End file.
